NotEnrique
NotEnrique is a young Changeling Troll who took the place of baby Enrique Nuñez. He appears as a major character of Trollhunters and a minor character in Part One of 3 Below. Official Description "NotEnrique is the self-serving, foul-mouthed Changeling who takes Baby Enrique's place. His size and appearance resemble a toddler, even in Troll form. Always out for his own self-interest, he will play both sides against each other for his personal gain, and to save his own hide." History Backstory NotEnrique is a Changeling who used to live in the Darklands and was born about 1,000 years ago. Part One (Trollhunters) Replacing Enrique After the death of Gladys, Gunmar decides to send a new Changeling to Arcadia, sending the message to his subordinates thought a Fetch. After this, a Goblin kidnaps Enrique Nuñez and takes him to the Darklands, allowing NotEnrique to take his place. Jim can witness the abduction and comes to the conclusion of his identity, becoming his babysitter to discover it. After his exposition, the end revealing that Bular is working with someone else. Jim and the group decide to leave him where he is so as not to alarm the family and frequently take him to Trollmarket to prove Vendel the presence of Changelings in Arcadia. While covertly meeting with Strickler, who informed him that his co-conspirators were meeting later tonight to activate the Eye Stone and speak with Gunmar, though NotEnrique is excluded for being exposed to the Trollhunter. When reminded how Bular would be upset, NotEnrique insisted they could turn his exposure to their advantage, as Jim and his friends frequently require his aid, mentioning that Blinky had developed a fatherly relationship with Jim and that he had been to Trollmarket. An intrigued Strickler told NotEnrique that he'll report only to him. The little Changeling was then forced to resume his human form when his mother returned to his side. Later, NotEnrique told Jim, under the influence of a Grit-Shaka, where to find Bular in the sewers. He subsequently provided the same information to Toby in exchange for a sock. NotEnrique later takes a job helping Toby out of a school locker, though he demanded his socks first; Toby gave him only one, promising the other when the job is done. When told that they need him to find a fellow Changeling's secrets in Strickler's office while he's at Jim's house, NotEnrique tried to decline only for Toby to threaten to feed him to Bular, forcing his compliance. He subsequently let Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! into the school. When the trio find a secret key hidden in Strickler's pen and a keyhole in his bookcase, NotEnrique was forced to turn the key to circumvent the lock's Changeling-specific safeguard, revealing Strickler's secret room. Toby soon took note of the Book of Ga-Huel and spotted an illustration that resembled AAARRRGGHH!!!, to which NotEnrique insisted was him. As Toby soon finds the Fetch, NotEnrique tried to pass it off as decorative art only for Blinky to identify the object. As Toby began experimenting with the Fetch, NotEnrique noticed an Antamonstrum stirring from the other side of the room and suggested Toby take a peek on the other side of the Fetch if he hoped to see Enrique. As his blackmailers were preoccupied, NotEnrique took his opportunity to slip out, thinking they would be swiftly killed. But the Antamonstrum chased after Toby, who caught up to NotEnrique, forcing both of them to take cover in the gym. Toby expressed anger at his doublecross to which NotEnrique refuted that he blindly trusted a Changeling. NotEnrique then tried to give Toby the slip again, as he climbed the gym rope into the vents, in which Toby followed. Soon, once they tumbled out of the ducts, with the Antamonstrum on their tail, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! show up and banish the creature to the Darklands using the Fetch. Toby then kicked NotEnrique for mispronouncing his name, forcing him to flee. NotEnrique later met with Strickler in his office, where he informed his superior of the loss of the Fetch. Strickler insisted that not everything can go according to the plan before revealing that he had successfully swapped Jim's amulet for a fake. A Change of Heart After the completion of Killahead Bridge, NotEnrique ends up liking his new life, rejecting his loyalty to Bular. After refusing to return to the Darklands and find Enrique, he kills a Goblin causing them to go after Claire. After revealing everything to Jim and his friends, Blinky forces him to take him to the bridge, which ends with his capture. During the battle between the Trollhunters and Bular's men, NotEnrique decides to help them discreetly, almost being sucked into the Darklands while trying to remove the Amulet from the bridge. After Claire discovers the truth about the Trolls, she also discovers that NotEnrique impersonates her brother, being forced to take care of him. Despite the innumerable problems that NotEnrique brings, the two end up becoming friends, especially after NotEnrique shows her the real Enrique safe and sound in the Darklands. All Monster Dance Party One night, NotEnrique throws a wild party in the Nuñez house and invites all of his monster friends, on the same night that Mary and Darci are supposed to hang out with Claire. When the two arrive at the house, Claire tries to cover up the party, only to make them more curious. Claire then confronted NotEnrique, warning that if Mary were to get a snapshot of all the trolls and posts it on social media, they'd then be surrounded by news vans, black helicopters, and the little Changeling on a dissection table. With no other way to get them out, NotEnrique decides to impersonate the police and scare the troll guests into leaving the house, which succeeds. As soon as Mary, Darci, and the trolls leave, Claire and NotEnrique reconcile. However, NotEnrique tries leaving Claire to clean up, only to be grabbed by the scruff, forcing him to pick up after himself. As he got started, NotEnrique remarked that real siblings fight all the time and suggested that this pretty much makes them family. Part Two (Trollhunters) Losing His Human Form When the real Enrique comes back from the Darklands, NotEnrique starts to feel unneeded (due to losing his human form, now that Enrique is freed from the Darklands) and decides to find a new life to lead. Before he leaves, Claire kindly gives him her stuffed bunny as a keepsake. However, Claire gives NotEnrique one more adventure before he takes off. That night, the two go to the shipping docks, where the pieces of the bridge are going to be thrown into the bottom of the ocean. NotEnrique manages to save both himself, Claire, and the pieces using Claire’s Shadow Staff. Barbecue Chaos During a cookout for Ophelia's campaign, NotEnrique appears to see Jim and Claire dealing with multi-colored clones of Jim, but he decides to sit this one out. Part Three (Trollhunters) Claire's Corruption When Claire (who feels better from her days of a bad cold) gets ready for school, NotEnrique confronts her about her nightly "weirdness" and becomes increasingly worried for her when she goes "joyriding" with her Shadow Staff. He even shows her video footage of herself with glowing eyes and using the Shadow Staff to go somewhere, acting mindless. Claire, however, stubbornly says that she's feeling fine and that the weirdness was just sleepwalking, but NotEnrique was still not convinced. Claire becomes annoyed when he starts popping out of nowhere, despite his concerns, and believes that a double date doesn't sound like a good idea, due to Claire's abnormal behavior. When Claire finally becomes possessed by Morgana, NotEnrique appears in the bathroom and notices something was definitely wrong, until Morgana roughly grabs him by his scruff. She then knocks him out cold to prevent him from warning Jim about Claire's possession. Later on, when Morgana tries to suck Jim into the Shadow Realm, NotEnrique appears at the last minute, knocking her out cold with a frying pan and saves Jim. Jim later asks NotEnrique who Morgana was, to which he replies, "Not someone Jim wants to date." Saving the Familiars Before the Eternal Night begins, Jim tasks NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky to venture back into the Darklands and save the changeling familiars before the entire dark realm crumbles to bits, using a special Cradlestone created by Merlin. They are successful and they return to Arcadia together with a Cradlestone filled with the last of the changeling familiars (trapping the other changelings in their troll forms as well). In the end, NotEnrique hands the Cradlestone to Stricklander and Barbara so they could care for the babies and he decides to venture with Claire and the rest of the trolls to find a new heartstone in New Jersey. Part One (3 Below) More Socks He was mentioned once by Claire (through her thoughts) in "Mind Over Matter", as she thinks in exasperation that NotEnrique used her own account to order more socks again. Going Through Food NotEnrique briefly appears in the episode "Lightning in a Bottle", as he was in the fridge going through some food and snaps at the siblings to close the door, which they merely shrug. Later on, Aja and Krel stare at him confused while he walks away, telling them he was done with the fridge and they could use it. Physical Appearance In his troll form, NotEnrique is a small green troll, with yellow eyes and red irises. He often walks on all fours and wears a diaper. He also has brown hair (which he calls his "scruff") on his back and head and pointy ears. In his human form, he is exactly identical to Enrique Nuñez. However, he later loses this form after the real Enrique was rescued from the Darklands. Personality NotEnrique is a demanding Changeling who usually only cares about himself and gives orders to Claire. After his exposure, he tends to help the Trollhunters although usually only if he gets something in return. His allegiance to Gunmar is much less than that of the other Changelings, though he does not have the courage to challenge his men directly. He also has his kind side, feeling compassion for Claire's pain for losing her brother and becomes very concerned after Claire becomes possessed. Powers & Abilities Changeling Physiology As a changeling, NotEnrique had the ability to shift between his human and troll form at will through connecting with his Familiar, Enrique Nuñez. However, when in physical contact with a Gaggle-Tack, his true form will be revealed. Like all changelings, NotEnrique shares a bond with his Familiar, which allows him to create a vision of the real Enrique using his saliva and a reflective surface, like he showed Claire in "Mudslinging". However, after Jim saves the real Enrique from the Darklands, NotEnrique becomes permanently trapped in his troll form, unable to maintain his human appearance with his Familiar out of captivity in the Darklands. NotEnrique is very fast and agile, but lacks in certain strength level as his other changeling brethren. However, he was shown strong enough to knock out Claire (who was possessed by Morgana) with one blow from a frying pan. He is durable enough to withstand a strong blow from AAARRRGGHH!!!, albeit briefly knocked out and wheezed, and is able to crawl up walls and ceilings with his claws. He is also more resistant to sunlight, whether in troll or human form, and is small enough to go through a Fetch with ease. Relationships Claire Nuñez NotEnrique and Claire share a rocky relationship after she found out he isn't her real brother. Although shown to argue, they are rather close as he tutored Claire on how to read and speak the Trollish language and he even showed Claire that her real brother is safe. They act much like a real brother and sister, as he says they fight all the time and apologize in the end. As the series progresses this bond is shown to grow stronger to the point when he begins referring to Claire as "Sis", and should she be harmed he makes statements such as "Keep your hands off my sister!" He was also very concerned when Morgana took over Claire and kept trying to warn her about the danger she was in. Gnome Chompsky NotEnrique seems to have a decent relationship with Chompsky (most likely because of their small sizes) and he is the only one who can understand what the little gnome is saying perfectly. They later work together to save the baby familiars in the Darklands. When NotEnrique expresses reluctance in this task, Chomsky gives him a motivated speech, which was enough to heart-warm the changeling as he says, "Never before have I heard words of such poetry and passion". Episode Appearances Trivia * It is currently unknown what NotEnrique's real name is. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Supporting Characters Category:Changeling Trolls Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive Category:Reformed Characters